Love will alway find away
by rosepuppy
Summary: I'm not to good at summarys so you'll just have to read. But I can tell you that this is a Sakura Haruno and Atem/Yami Yugi story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! *waves* Ok this is a Sakura Haruno and Atem story. I've never read one but i think this is a cute pair. I hope you like it. I don't own anything!

P.S. This has been changed but I hope you still enjoy!

----

Ages

Atem -13 in the beginning. 16 later on in the chapter.

Sakura -12 in the beginning. 15 later on.

* * *

A girl with long, brown hair and green eyes was running from some guards. She had no idea what she had done wrong, but she was used to this now. She was 13 and this had been happing seems she was nine. At first she didn't know what to do. She had nobody to go to or be with. She had lost her family when she was nine and that's how this had stated. As she ran she wasn't watching where she was going so when she looked up and found guards coming from the other way too she mad her way right and kept running.

Soon, to soon for her, she was at her home. A small hut by the wall of the city. She looked left then right only to see that someone was coming from the right. She hid in the hut, out of sight. Just as she thought she was home-free there was a knock ad the door.

"Is any one in there?" Came a voice. She let out a breath and opened the door. She held her breath when she saw who it was. It was the pharaoh. "And who are you?" He asked.

"I am Sakura, Pharaoh." She said with her head held high.

"And what might you be doing here?" He asked ones more.

"I live here." She said. "If I may ask, what are you doing here, Pharaoh?" Now it was her turn to ask.

"Trying to get way for a while." He said, giving a sigh. "Can I came in?" He asked. Sakura gave a nod and let him in. "So why do you live here?" He asked, coming in the hut.

"I live here because I have nowhere else to go. My parents are dead and I have no brothers or sisters." She told him, turning her head way to hide the tear that she had let fall.

"I see." He said. "_Just like me. But unlike her, I have a place to go._" He thought. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?" He asked, sitting down.

"It's a long story, boring to. But if you want to know I'll tell you." Sakura said. "Oh and you can call me like everyone else dose, if you like." She told him.

"And that is?" Atem asked.

"Nanu." She told him.

"Ah. So tell me. I have nowhere to go. I have all the time in the world right now" He told her.

"All right." She said. "Well it was four years ago. I was going to tell my mom I was going to play with my friends." She started.

_Flashback_

"Mom." Called a young girl.

"Yes, Nanu?" Asked a woman with long, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mom. I'm going out to play with my friends. I'll be back by sunset." She said.

"Alright. Just don't get hurt." Her mother told her.

"I won't, mom" She told her mother and made her way out the door. She ran to where she was told to meet them. When she got there she was hoping to get the hug she always got. But she didn't. All she got was her friends saying that she was bad luck and they didn't want her around no more. "Why?" She asked.

"That gem you have. It will get you in trouble one day and we don't want to be there when it does." a girl said.

"Ya." answered a boy. "So don't come around here no more." he said.

"Fine." Sakura said, holding her head height. With that she turned and walked away. When she was far away she let just one tear fall. As she made her way home she ran into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"That's alright, little one." The man said. "Now you better hurry up and get home. It's getting late." He told her.

"Oh! It is! Good-bye!" She called back. When she got home she called out for her parents but no one came. She looked around her house till she found them in the bedroom. "Mother. Father." She called. When they didn't answers she went up to them only to see that her father was covered in blood. "AHHH!" She yelled out as she backed away from them. When she got to their door, she ran out of the house and down the road to her hiding spot. When morning came and she was still just sitting there with her face in her hands, crying.

"Sagira." said a voice from behind her making her jump. When she turned around she saw it was the man she had run into last night

"Mister." She said.

"Why are you here?" He asked her as he made his way over to her.

"I have nowhere else to go." She said.

"Ah. So your patents are the ones that died last night." He said. "Oh I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Haru. And you are?" He asked her sitting down beside her.

"Sakura, but everyone calls me Nanu." She told him. "You can call me what ever you like." She said.

"I'll call you Sagira." He said. "Now you can go back home. If you ever need a place to stay you can come live with me, Sagira. Alright?" He asked.

"Ok! Thank you, Haru." She said as she gave him a hug. "I better be going now. Bye!" She called back to him.

_End Flashback_

"That was the last time I saw Haru. I've tried before, but couldn't find him." Sakura said as she ended the story.

"Come with me." Atem said, getting up. "I know where to find him." He said as he held out his hand. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. He pulled her out the door and all the way to the palace. "This way." he said as he lead her to a door and knocked. A man opened the door. He was about 5' 6", had light brown hair and black eyes.

"Yes, Pharaoh?" He asked.

"I have someone that you know here." He said as he pulled Sakura out from behind him.

"Sagira?" Haru asked.

"Haru?" Sakura asked right back. "HARU!" She yelled as she jumped at him and hugged him.

"Sagira." He said, hugging her back. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I've been right here all this time." She said.

"I see." He said.

"I'll see you later. I have to go." Atem said. He really didn't, he just had to get away. He had a feeling in his stomach that didn't like them hugging.

"Oh, ok." Sakura said. She let go of Haru and turned to Atem and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered. He gave a nod and turned to leave, but was stopped by Haru.

"May I have a word with you, Pharaoh?" He asked, getting a nod in reply. They walked till they know Sakura couldn't hear them. "I know you like her. All I ask is that you don't hurt her." He said.

"I would never hurt her. " Atem said. He knew he liked Sakura, he just didn't want to tell her. Not yet. "I have to go. Tell her she can stay if she likes." And with that Atem left.

**Three months later**

Sakura was running all over the palace looking for Atem. Today was his day off and was their day to spend together. Over the last three months they had become great friends and both wanted to be something more, but where to shy to tell the other. Just as she was going to give up Sakura spotted Aishizu. "Aishizu!" She called. Aishizu turned to her and gave a smile.

"Nanu." She said.

"Aishizu have you seen Yami?" She asked when she got there.

"Yes. He was looking for you." She told Sakura. "Nanu, you can find him that way." She said as she pointed to the gardens.

"Thanks!" She called back as she toke off running to the gardens. When she hat there she found him sitting on the bench by the pond. "Yami!" She called as she jumped at him. He turned just in time to get pushed into the water. It toke a minute for them to come to the serifs and when they got there they both stated to chock up water. "Sorry." Sakura said.

"No. It's fine. I should have been paying attention."He said.

"So, what were you thinking about?" She asked, ringing out her dress.

"You do know the time is near." He said. "I'll be leaving this world till you find someone you think is good in your eyes to take my puzzle." Atem said, not once looking at her, afraid of what he's see.

"I know." Sakura said, letting the tears leave her eyes. She quickly wiped the and put a smile on her face. "But in the end it will be worth it." She said. "And we can still make the best of our time together. You're my best friend and I know we'll always be best friends. Even if you lose everything you know and love, you'll always have me." She said, hugging him.

"_But I wish you/I could be more then my/your best friend._" They both thought.

**Two months later**

"It's time." Sakura said. Atem looked down from his horse and gave her a small, sad smile.

"Yes." He answered. "_I have to tell her. I may never get another chance._" He thought, getting of the horse. "There is one thing I forgot to do." He said.

"And that is?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"This." He said and pulled her head up to his and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you, My Nanu." He said, pulling away from her.

"I love you too, My Yami." Sakura said, as she let him get back on his horse. "Good-bye." She whispered, watching him as he left. "Get my horse." She told one of the stable boys. When the horse was ready and Sakura had told all her friends good-bye, she got on the horse and made her way out of the city and on her way to were she was going to live till it was time to start this all over again.

**5,000 years later just before the Battle City tournament**

"Come on you guys! I want to go register!" Joey yelled.

"We're coming!" Tea yelled back, trying to keep up with him.

"Well run faster!" He yelled back, not watching where he was going. Then he ran into someone."I'm sorry, miss." He said, helping the girl up.

"No. It was my fault." She said as she picked up the things. "I don't mean to be rude, but do you know where I can go to register for the upcoming tournament?" She asked.

"Ya. You just stay with us and we'll get you there." Joey said.

"Oh thank you!" She said, just as the gang got there." I'm sorry, I forgot to intrudus myself. I'm Sakura Ishtar! It's nice to meet you!" She said.

"Well I'm Joey Wheeler." Joey said.

"I'm Tea Gardner. It's nice to meet you." Tea said, giving the girl a smile.

"I"m Tristan Taylor." Tristan said.

"I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi said. He gave her a smlie.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said, giving them a small smile "Well Joey, you said you'd take me to register. So let's go." She said and grabbed Joey's arm and stared to drag him when she stoped. "Maybe you should led the way." She said.

"Ok. Come on, let's go!" And he toke off running with Sakura right behind him, laghing.

**After Registering**

"Ok now that I have my duel disk I'll be on my way. Later!" Sakura said as she started to walk away.

"Hey wait, Sakura!" Joey yelled.

"Ya?" She asked, turning around.

"Where you going?" Joey asked.

"To see my sister at the museam." She said. "You want to came?" She asked.

"Sure!" Tea made their way after Sakura as she made her way to go see her sister. They all stoped when Sakura stop. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"You guys can call me Nanu. It what everyone else calls me at home." She said with a smile.

"What's that mean?" Joey asked.

"It means 'beautiful', Joey." She said.

"Oh. Ok." Joye said.

"Now let's go!" Sakura said then toke off running.

"Hey! Wait up!" Joey yelled.

**At the museam**

They had been on their way down stairs when Sakura triped and fell down the stairs. Letting out a yell as she did. Ishizu came running in.

"Nanu!"She yelled, running to her sister.

"Sakura!" The gang yelled, running down the rest of the stiars.

"Nanu, can you haer me?" Ishizu asked.

"Ya." Sakura said in a small voice.

"Good." Ishizu said, letting out a breath she had been holding." Lets get you to your bed." She said, picking Sakura up. "You may come to." She told the gang and walked out of the room.

"Ok, you can stay with her if you like. I'll be right back, Princess." Ishizu said and left the room.

"Why did she call you princess?" Tea asked.

"It's a long story." Sakura said. "But if you want to know I can tell you." She said, just as Ishizu can back.

"Do you think it's time to tell them?" She asked, putting ice on Sakura's head.

"No, it's not. I'll tell you guys someother time." Sakura said and layed down.

"I think we should go and let you get some rest. You'll need it if your going to be dueling tomarrow." Yugi said, and with that the gang left.

**The next day, sometime after the start of the tourniment**

Sakura was looking for someone to duel when she came to where there was already a duel going on. When she got there she saw it was Joey and that he was about to give up.

"Joey!" She yelled. Joey turned to her.

"Sakura." He said.

"You can't give up. You can still win." She told him.

"You're right! I won't give up!" Joey said and gave her a big grin. Sakura smiled and left to go fine a duel of her own. When she got to the park she ran into Tea.

"Hi Tea!" Sakura yelled, waving at her.

"Sakura!" Tea yelled as she ran and hugged her. "Oh Sakura I'd like you to meet Yugi's grampa, Solomon Moto. Grampa this is Sakura Ishtar."She said.

"It's nice to meet you."Solomon said.

"You,too." Sakura said giving a nod of the head. "So what are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Looking for the boys." Tea answered.

"Oh. Well Joey is over that way. I haven't seen Yugi yet. If I do I'll tell him your looking for him." Sakura said.

"So have you had any duels yet?" Tea asked.

"Nope. But I will soon." She said. "You can stay with me if you want." Sakura told them.

"I'd like to see you duel. Ok." Tea answered. Just then a man in a purple cape came up to them.

"My master wants me to duel you, Sakura Ishtar." He said, getting ready for the duel.

"Fine! Just get ready to lose." Sakura told him.

"Duel!" They both yelled.

"I'll go first." Sakura said, drawing her first card. "I summon Hoshiningen, in defense mode. I end my turn." She said.

"Good." He siad as he drew a card. "I play Flame Manipulator! Go Flame Manipulator, attack her Hoshiningen with wall of fire!" He yelled. with that Sakura's Hoshiningen was gone."I swich Flame Manipulator to defense and end my turn." he said.

"My turn" she said, drawing a card. "I summon Airknight Parshath in attack mode. Now Airkinght Parshath attack his Flame Manipulator!" She yelled as her monster destroued his. His life points going down to 3100.

"What! My monster was in defense, my live points shouldn't go down!" He yelled out.

"Oh but they do. You see when my Airkinght Parshath attacks your monster, in defense mode, you lose the difference between your defense and my attack points. Then I also get to draw one card from my deck." She told him as she drew a card. "Ah. I'm going to place this card face-down and end my turn." Sakura said.

"Fine, my turn." He said as he drew. "I summon Boi-Mage in attach mode. I'm also going to place two card face-down. That ends my turn." He told her.

"Ok." Sakura said as she drew. " I'll have Airkinght Parshath attack your Boi-Mage and down go your life points. I'll then swich my monster to defense." She said as his life point went down ."Now I lay one more face-down card and end my turn." She said.

"Fine." He said as he drew a card. "I'll summon Copycat. Now Copycat will take the look, attack, and defense points of your Airkinght Parshath. Now attack her Airkinght, Copycat!" He yelled.

"Hold it." Sakura said. "You just fell right into my trap. Reviele face-down card!" She said as a trap card turned face-up. "You see this is Castle Walls. With this I can increase any montster's defense by 500 points. Now I'm going to increase Airkinght Parshath. Now my monster's defense is higher then your's." She said.

"Yay! Go Sakura!" Tea yelled from the sidelines.

"Fine." He said as his monster was destroued. "I'll end my turn." He said.

"Fine with me." Sakura said as she drew a card. "I'm going to summon Absorbing Kid from the Sky and have him attack you derecly. Go Absorbing Kid from the Sky!" She said. His life points gone down to 2800 " I'm going to so to have Airkinght attack your life-points derectly. Go Airkinght!" She yelled out. And with that the his life points went down to 1600. " I now place a monster face down and end my turn." She said.

"Good. Now it's my turn." He said, drowing a card. "I play Pot of Greed. This card lets me draw two more cards." He told her, drawing his cards. "I'll end my turn with a fafe-down card." The man said.

"Fine with me. I intened to end this right now. Go Absobing Kid! Attack his life points!" Sakura said. With that his life points went down to 900. "Now I'll equip my Airkinght with Big Bang Shot and increases its attack points by 400. That makes my Airkinght's attack points 2300. Now go my Airkinght! Attack his life points and end this duel." She said as his life points went from 900 to 0. The duel was over with Sakura as the winner. "Now your rarest card and your locater card." Sakura said, holding out her hand. He gave her his card and an Ancient Lamp card. All of a sudden the man held his head and bagged for his master to stop what he was doing. Tea was about to run over to help the man when Sakura put her hand infronte of her.

"Don't." Was all she said.

"It's nice to see you again, sister." Came a different voice from the man.

"Marik." Sakura said.

"Princess." He said.

"Don't call me that!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine. Just to let you know, I'm on my way." With that the man fell to the ground.

"Sakura? Why did he call you princess?" Tea asked.

"I'll tell you when everyone is together. Right now we have to find the others!" She yelled, running off in the way she knew Joey would be. "Joey!" She yelled when she found him. He turned around and gave her a smile.

"Sakura." He said.

"We have to find Yugi. Meet back over there with or with out Yugi at 4:00." Sakura said as she pointed to a fountain in the park. She looked at her watch and saw it was 2:30. " We have an hour and a half before we meet back up. Now go." She said and they all split up. She ran till she found him going into a big circes tent. "YUGI!" She yelled, running as fast as she could to get to him. When she got into the tent, she saw he enter a box. "No, Yugi!" She said, running over to it just as it closed. "No. I failed." She said. She ran out of the tent and to where they where to meet and found everyone already there. "Tea!" She yelled, running over to them. "I found him but he walked into a box and just disappeared." She told them.

"Well let's go find him." Joey said, getting up just to be pulled down.

"We have to have a plan to find him. We can't just go off and get in trouble ourselves." Tea said.

"I know of one place we can look. But I'll have to go alone." Sakura told them. "I'll be back with in the hour. If I not back them something happened to me." She said as she toke off running towards the dock.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

**With Sakura**

"Come on! Keep moving!" Sakura whispered as she ran down the dock. She had looked all over for any sigh of Marik and had yet to find him. She ran to the end and looked around. 'Where is he?' Sakura thinks, looking all around her.

"Looking for someone, Princess?" said a voice from behind her.

"Marik." Sakura said, turning around.

There he stood, smirking at her. "Nanu. It's nice to see you again, dear princess." Marik said, giving a mocking bow. "What toke you so long?" He asked as he came out of the bow.

"I had a hard time finding you." Sakura said. "Why are you here?" She asked, glaring at him.

"I'm just here for the Pharaoh, Princess."He said as he turned and walked away.

Sakura glared at where Marik had just been then ran off to find everyone.

**Nine minutes later**

Sakura looked around as she got to the fountain for everyone.

"Sakura!" Someone yelled.

Sakura turned around and saw Joey waving his hand while everyone else stood there, smiling. She waved back and ran over to them.

"So did you find anything?" Tea asked when she got over to them.

"Ya. I found out what I needed to know and we need to find Yugi, fast!" Sakura told them.

"Why? Is he in some trouble?" Joey asked, looking worried.

"Tea. You know how Ishzu and the guy I dueled called me Princess?" She asked, ignoring Joey, looking at Tea.

"Ya. You said you'd tell us when we had everyone together. Why?" Tea said/asked.

"Because I need you to go to the museum and tell Ishzu that I had a run-in with a guy by the name of Marik Ishtar." Sakura said.

"Ok." Tea said then toke off running towards the museum.

"Ok. Now I want everyone else to split up and try and find Yugi." Sakura said.

"Right." Everyone said, running off.

**With Tea at the museum**

Tea had just walked into the doors to the museum when she spotted Ishzu.

"Ishzu!" She called out. Ishzu turned around at the sound of her name.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Sakura sent me. She told me to come here and tell you that she had a run-in with some guy named Marik Ishtar. She sounded like that was a bad thing." Tea told her.

"I see. Thank you for coming to tell me." Ishzu said then walked off to do something else.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was running around looking everywhere she could for Yugi.

"_Where could he be? I don't know what will happen if I don't find him soon._" Sakura thought as she ran down another street.

"Sakura?" A voice asked. Sakura turned around to see who had called her and found Yugi.

"Yugi!" She yelled as she ran and hugged him. "We've been looking all over for you." She told him.

"You have?" Yugi asked, looking confused. Sakura then looked at the man standing behind Yugi.

"Who are you?" She asked. The man blinked and then glared at her.

"My name is Seto Kaiba. And you would be?" Seto said/asked.

"The name's Sakura Ishtar. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said, giving him a smile. She then turned to Yugi. "Now that I found you I think we need to find the others." She told him.

Yugi nodded and they ran off to the town center. When they got there Sakura looked around and after a few minuets of finding nothing her phone rang and she answered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you looking for someone, Nanu?" The person on the other end asked. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Marik. What did you do to them?" She asked, glaring at the ground. Yugi looked at her with a look that said 'How do you know him?'.

"Nothing to bad, yet. I only have Tea and Joey with me. If you want to see them again you have to come to the dock. I'll be waiting." He told her. Sakura could just hear the grin in his voice. She glared at the ground harder when he hung-up on her.

"Sakura?" Yugi asked, looking very confused.

"I'll tell you when we get Tea and Joey back." She told him. "I'm going to head for the docks. I'll meet you there." Sakura said before she ran off towards the docks.

Yugi sighed as he watched her run off. "_Be safe, Sakura._" He thought to himself. "Let's get going." He said. Seto walked off and Yugi followed.

**At the Docks**

As Sakura got there she saw that Yugi and Seto already there with Tea and Joey. Tea turned to her and gave a smirk. That's when Sakura knew that Marik was using her friends.

"Well if it isn't my sister. How are you?" Tea/Marik asked. Sakura glared at him as he made both Tea and Joey walk down the steps from the boat they where on.

"Marik. I'd say it's nice to see you again but that would be a lie so I won't. What do you want?" Sakura asked as she glared at him.

"Nothing much, Nanu. I bet you can guess what it is. Want to try?" Tea/Marik asked her.

Sakura let out a gasp as she found what he was looking for. She looked over at Yugi out of the corner of her eye.

"You want the puzzle." She said, glaring at Marik.

"Yes." He said as he gave her a smirk. "Now if you don't mind Yugi has a duel to fight." He told her as he made Tea walk over to a chair.

"No! Marik!" Sakura yelled out. "I won't let you do this!" She said, getting ready to run over there.

"Try and stop this and you friend Tea with not make it out alive. Is that what you want?" He said/asked.

Sakura looked at Tea, letting out a sigh, stepped back so Marik wouldn't hurt her. When she was back to where everyone else stood she looked at Marik. "_He's my brother and I love him as such, but this is getting out of hand_" Sakura thought, glaring at him.

(A.N: I'm going to skip the duel.)

**After the duel**

"I think I need to tell you how I know Marik. It's time I tell you my story." Sakura said, sitting in a chair next to Ishizu. "Hmmm.. where to start?" Sakura asked herself. "Let's see... when I was seven I lost my family and my friends because of something called the Millennium Gem." She told them, polling out a gold gem that was hanging around her neck. "I had meet someone named Haru soon after and he became like a big brother to me. I meet many people after that that became my friends and family." She said, smiling sadly. "I also meet someone that I fell in love with, but that didn't last long. He gave his life to save some people and I was set to watch over something for him." She told them.

"What was his name?" Tea asked.

"I called him Yami." Sakura said, smiling. Yugi looked at her, socked. "I think you need to know I lived 5,000 years ago. I can't die till I finish my mission." She added.

"You knew Yami?" Yugi asked, still socked.

"Yes." Sakura answered, smiling. "You see I'm Princess Sakura but some call me Princess Nanu." She said probly.

"Y-you're Princess Sakura?" Tea asked. "My mom told my stories about her." She added.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"About how she toke her horse one day and was never seen again. Where were you all these years?" Tea told her.

"Well at lest someone got the story right. I did take my horse after Yami left and went to watch over the puzzle." Sakura said, smiling. "I had to. You see the holder of the Millennium Gem has to look after the Millennium Items, no mater what." She told them. "I'll have to look after them till they're all gone. I will never die or age. You must know that I stopped aging at the age fifteen." She said.

"Can you tell us about Yami's past?" Yugi asked, his eyes never leaving Sakura's.

"Tea can tell you something." Sakura said with a smile. With that everyone looked at Tea.

"Well... you see.. Princes Sakura was the Pharaoh's best friend, the one that was ruling at the time." Tea said, looking at her feet. "The Pharaoh at the time was a good man, or at least that's what the people said." She added." But the friendship ended when the Pharaoh gave his live to save his people." Tea finished.

"Yes. That's what happened. But what people don't know is that I had known he would die soon after we meet. You see, what ever a Millennium Items help the holder do, the Millennium Gem can do too." Sakura said. "I never did like what I would see, but I lived with it." She added. "I had too. I couldn't change anything or stop it from happening." She said, looking at the ground. "I wanted so bad to stop it from happening, to keep him from harm after I saw what would happen." She told them, tears running down her face. "I could have changed it. I had to chose, one life or many lives. I couldn't kill all the people that lived there. I made my chose and I don't regret it one bit. It was hard to make but it was the right one." Sakura told them, drying her eyes.

"What can you do with the Millennium Gem?" Yugi asked.

"Everything. I can do anything the Millennium Items. That's all I'm telling you." Sakura said.

"Who gave you the name Nanu?" Tea asked.

"My father. He love to tell me I was beautiful. That's why he called me Nanu." She said with a small smile.

"Do you have any other nicknames?" Tea asked.

"Ya. One more that my brother gave me." Sakura told them.

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"Sagira." She told him.

"What's it mean?" Tea asked.

"It means little one. My brother called me that because I was young when he found me." Sakura said. "Anything else you guys want to know?" She asked.

Everyone looked at each other then back at Sakura and said 'no'.

"Well then, we all better get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Come on! I'll show you to your rooms!" She told them before she walked out with everyone fallowing right behind.

Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I had a really long writers block for this story. I hope you'll forgive me. *bows* I'll update soon, but you have to R&R, please! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! The Next chapter is here! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own anything but the plot. *turns to attorneys* Happy?

Attorneys: Yes, very. *walk off*

Me:*sighs* ON WITH THE STORY!

**Next morning**

Sakura walked out of her bedroom, ready for the day ahead. As she walked down the hall she ran into Yugi, literally. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Yugi," She said, tiring to get up.

"That's alright, it happens," Yugi told her, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks," she said as she toke his hand and he pulled her up. "I have to go wakeup the others. Would you mind helping me?" Sakura asked, wanting the help, but not wanting to force him.

"Sure, I don't mind," Yugi said, grinning.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled him into a hug. "Now I'll wakeup Tea and Joey, and if you could wakeup Tristan that would make it easier for me," she expressed, giving him a smile and walking off after she saw him nod his head. "Thanks again, Yugi!" Sakura called over her shoulder before she turned the corner.

Yugi sighs and make his way to Tristan's room. He knocked on the door and, when he didn't get an answer, opened the door to find Tristan still asleep. Yugi shook his head and walked over to the side of the bed. He grabbed Tristan's shoulder and gave him a little shake. He gave another, harder, shake when Tristan didn't react to it.

Tristan opened his eyes and turned his head to see Yugi standing at the side of his bed.

"It's time to get up," Yugi told him before he started to walk out.

"Yugi," he called. "Dose Yami still love her?" He asked when Yugi turned to look at him.

"Ya, he does," Yugi said, walking out the door.

**Later**

"Well, I'll see you later!" Sakura called out as she ran off towards the docks.

"You don't think she'll get into much trouble, do you?" Tea asked, watching Sakura till she couldn't see her anymore.

"How much trouble could she get into dueling?" Joey ask. Tea, Tristan, and Yugi gave him a look. "Oh, right," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well let's go duel," Yugi said, walking away.

"Wait up!" Joey yelled, running after him, Tea and Tristan running after.

**Later that night with Sakura**

Sakura walked, she had got all six of the locator cards that she needed and was making her way to the location that she had.

"I know you're there, Marik," she said, looking over to some bushes.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't," Marik told her as he stepped out of the bushes. "How are you, Nanu?" He asked just to anger her.

"You should know. You've been spying on me most of the day!" She yelled at him with a glare on her face. "What do you want?" She asked as she turned her head to look at the stars.

"I think you know, Nanu," he said as he started to walk away. "Just be carful," he said before he disappeared around a corner.

"I can't wait to beat his sorry behind," Sakura voiced to no-one as she walked away from that place and towards where she was going.

_**(AN: you know how the tournament went so just add Sakura in, because I'm not going to write the whole tournament. Sorry! *bows*)**_

**Two weeks later**

Sakura walked down the road towards the grocery store. She sighed for what must have been the tenth time that day as she entered the store. She hadn't see Yugi or the rest of the gang for almost two weeks. They went back to their lives and she went back to her own. She was just glad to have her family back, but seeing as she was living on her own and they had returned home,

she got really lonely.

-_Flashback-_

_Sakura looked at the people she thought of as family then out at the water. She was so glad the Mairk was back to his old self, but she know her family was going to leave. She didn't know if she was going with or not and she hoped she didn't make the wrong choice when she did chose._

_"Sakura," Ishizu called. Sakura looked at her right away. Her sister had never called her by her real name before. So why now? "We're going back home. Are you going to stay or come home?" She asked, giving Sakura understanding eyes. Sakura frowned and looked away before she looked back at her sister._

_"I.. I'd like to stay here, Ishizu," Sakura answered, looking at the ground._

_"I thought you might," she said, smiling as she held out a bag. "In that bag in enough money for a month," she told her before sakura could even look in it. "I'll send you money every mouth, Nanu," Ishizu added before she stared to walk towards the ship. As she got to the top of the stairs, she turned back and gave Sakura one last smile before she disappeared inside._

_Sakura watched at the ship left and with it, part of her family._

_-End Flashback-_

Sakura sighed again as she checked out and made her way home.

"Sakura!" She heard someone call, but when she looked around she didn't see anyone she know. "Sakura!" She turned her head to look when she heard her name again and found Yugi running towards her.

"Yugi!" She yelled back happily. "What are you doing here?" She asked when he caught-up with her.

"I was out buying something for my grandpa when I saw you walking," he answered after he had caught his breath.

"Oh. Well would you like to walk with me? I live just up the street," She asked as she gave him a smile.

"I'd like that, but Yami wants to speak with you," he told her, looking down at the ground. "Is it alright if..."Yugi didn't have to finish as Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes and, the next thing Sakura knew, Yami had pulled her into a hug and had his head on top of her head. "Nanu," he sighed.

"Yami," Sakura answered back with her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you so much," she said as she started to sob into his shoulder. Yami put his hand on her back and held her tight to him.

"Shh shh," Yami said, rubbing her back. "The first time I see you in 5,000 years and you start crying on me," he joked, trying to get her to laugh. Yami knew it worked when he heard her start to giggle.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I don't mean to cry, but it's been so long," Sakura said, still sniffling. She pulled back for the hug and smiled at him. "I think we should get going. It looks like it's going to rain," she told him as she picked up her bags that she had just now found she had dropped them.

"You're right. Lead the way, Nanu," Yami said as she grabbed his hand and they walked towards her apartment. When they got to her apartment she opened the door and they walked in.

"It's not big, but it works. Well make yourself at home," She said as she walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away. "So what have you been up to in that puzzle?" She asked as she put the groceries away.

"Not much I can do in there," Yami told her as he walked over to the table and sat down. "What have you been doing the last 5,000 years?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Me? Nothing, nothing at all," Sakura said with her own teasing smile. When she got done putting away all the groceries, Yami stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her. It was a few minuets before they pulled away. "Now that's something I haven't done," Sakura said, teasing him.

"I hope not. I'm the only one that can do that," Yami said, before he kissed her cheek. "I'd better get going," he told her.

"I know," Sakura said with a pout as she looked away.

"I could see if Yugi would let me out all day tomorrow and we could spend the whole day doing what ever you want," he told her before he gave her one last kiss and moved towards the door.

"I'll be here tomorrow if Yugi let's me," he added. "Good night, Femi," he said as he walked out the door.

"Night," Sakura whispered with a smile on her face.

That's the end of chapter 3! Yay! *dance around* Two chapters in one day! Ok, so just so you know, Femi means love. Now it's your turn, R&R and I'll try to get a new chapter up by the end of this week. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

So here's the next chapter!

Attorneys: *makes a small noise*

Me: Ya, ya. I'm getting there! *choughs* I don't own anything but the plot! *turns to attorneys/glares* Happy?

Attorneys: *backs up/nod/runs off*

Me: *sighs/grins* On with the story!

**The next morning**

Sakura woke up and looked at her alarm clock. "Oh my gosh!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw the it was already 10:30 am. She jumped out of bed and ran over to her closet. She grabbed a baby blue dress and a pair of white sandals. She ran to the shower and got in. As she showered, she thought back to the call she had got from Yugi last night.

~_Flashback_~

_Sakura was sitting down, reading a book, when she heard her phone ring. She sighed, set her book down, and walked over to the phone._

_"Hello?" Sakura asked as she answered the phone._

_"Hey, Sakura," she heard the person say._

_"Hi, Yugi. What can I do for you?" She asked, as she sat down at her dinning room table._

_"I just wanted to let you know that I can let Yami see you tomorrow, but not in till 10:45. I have something I have to do for Grandpa in the morning before he can see you," he explained to her._

_"That's alright," Sakura told him. She couldn't stop smiling. "It'll give me more time to be ready," she added._

_"Thanks for understanding, Sakura," Yugi said, before they both said 'good-bye' and hung-up._

~_End Flashback_~

Sakura smiled as she got out of the shower and got dressed. She put on some make-up and put her hair into a ponytail. She toke one last look and gave a nod and a smile, before she walked to the door when she heard the doorbell.

"Hello Femi," Yami said when she opened the door.

"Hello Yami," she answered.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep!" Sakura told him happily as she walked out and locked the door behind her. "So where are we going?" She asked as they walked down the stairs.

"That's a surprise, Sakura," Yami said, smiling down at her.

"Please tell me?" Sakura asked with a pout.

"No," he said as the walked out of the building and down a street, with Yami leading her.

"Alright," she said as she let him lead her till they got to the most beautiful park she had ever seen. "Wow..." she whispered, speechless. "It's beautiful, Yami," Sakura said as she turned her head towards him, smiling.

"Not a beautiful as you, Femi," Yami said, smiling back. Sakura blushed and walked into the park. As she got father in, she saw an ice-cream truck.

"Oh! Can we get some, Yami?" Sakura asked, looking very much like a kid.

"Sure," Yami said, chuckling. The walked over and Yami got a chocolate and Sakura got a strawberry.

"So where to next?" Sakura asked as they finished they ice cream.

"How about we go to the beach?" He asked as they started walked out of the park.

"Sure," she told him as they made their way towards the beach. Sakura kept looking around. Her eyes always moving, taking in every detail.

Yami smiled as he watched her as she toke her sandals off and ran into the water. Sakura turned and smiled at him and Yami couldn't help, but smile back.

"_You'll never know how hard it was to leave you, Fami,"_ he thought sadly, sighing. It didn't take long for him to smile again as he watched Sakura.

**Later that day**

Sakura and Yami walked to her door. They stopped and Sakura turned.

"I had a great time with you, Yami," she said, smiling. She turned to go into her apartment, but before she could open the door, Yami grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"I love you, Femi," he told her as he lead down and kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed back. After what felt like forever, they pulled apart.

"I love you too," she said, before she gave him one last smile and walked into her apartment.

When the door was closed, Sakura lend agents the door and put her hand over her heart. "Best date ever," she whispered as her hand moved to her lips, where the smile stayed for the rest of the night.

That's it guys! Sorry it's later then planed, but I got sick last week and I'm just starting to get better. I hope you like it, even if it's a little too short for me. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Hey everyone! Sorry it toke so long to get this chapter up. I have one word for why it's late, writer's block... ok that's two words but whatever! Now let me go find Sakura... *walks out/calling for Sakura*

Sakura:*walks in/whispers* Rose doesn't own Naruto or Vimpire Knight. *walks out*

Me:*comes back in* Well I can't find her so I'll say it... I don't own anything but the plot. Now on with the story!

Next Day

The next day Sakura was on cloud 9. She just couldn't stop smiling, no matter what she was smiling at. Yami, on the other hand, had Yugi mad at him. Yugi was so mad that Yami had kissed Sakura. Because of that, Yugi couldn't look at Sakura without blushing or stuttering.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Sakura asked, as Yugi blushed once again.

"I-I'm fi-fine, S-Sakura," Yugi stuttered out as he looked at the floor.

"Is this because Yami kissed me last night?" She asked and as she said kissed, Yugi blushed again. He nodded his head and kept his eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," she told him. "We won't kiss anymore if you don't want us too," she said, blushing.

"O-ok," he told her, still stuttering.

"Try not to studded so much. It's just not like you, Yugi," Sakura told him, smiling.

"I'll t-try not too," Yugi said, not stuttering too much.

"Well I'll see you around, Yugi. I said I'd help out with setting up for the dance Friday," Sakura told him as she started to walk away.

Yugi sighed and walked off, but he still had a small blush on his cheeks.

_ Later that day at Sakura's apartment

Sakura sighed as she sat down. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was already 7:30.

"Wow! I didn't realise it was that late. Well I better get something to eat," she said as she got up and walked to the kitchen. 'Let's see... what do I have?" She asked herself as she tapped her chin with her fingers. "Hmmm... well let's just have ramen tonight. I really don't feel like cooking," she said to herself.

As Sakura got herself something to eat, way across town, Yami was talking with Yugi.

"Yugi, please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Sakura, but I haven't seen her in 5,000 years, almost more. I couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry that I upset you, Yugi," Yami told him truthfully.

"I know, Yami, but still... alright, I can forgive you this time, but don't do it again. Promise?" Yugi asked.

"I promise, Yugi," Yami said, smiling lightly.

So that's the end of this chapter. I know it's not to long, but I'm having really bad writers block on this story right now. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I can't promise anything. So please R&R and I'll see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYONE! I'm so happy that I can put this chapter up because I still have some writer's block, but I'm going to try to write something for you. I hope you like! Oh and I don't own anything, but the plot. Enjoy!

_Next morning with Sakura

Sakura pulled the pillow over her head as she heard her alarm clock sound. She tried to turn off her alarm with her head still under the pillow. As she turned around to see what time it was. The clock read 6:30 am. Sakura groaned and turned back around. She felt really bad this morning. She has a headache, stomach ache, and it was just to early to wake-up.

"Why did I set it to go off this early?" Sakura asked herself as she slowly got out of bed, turned the alarm clock off, and made her way to the bathroom. Just as she turned on the hot water she heard a knock at the door.

"One second!" She yelled down the hall as she shut off the water and then made her way to the door. "Hey Yugi, what brings you here so early this morning?" Sakura asked as she opened the door.

"I just need to ask you something," Yugi told her.

"Well come in," Sakura told him and shut the door behind him. "So what is it you need to ask me?" Sakura asked as she walked over and sat down on the couch and Yugi followed and sat next to her.

"It's just..." Yugi paused not sure how to continue.

"It's alright Yugi. What ever it is you can ask, I don't mind," Sakura told him, smiling.

"Well it's just..." he started again before trailing off. "HowdidyouandYamimeet?" He said as fast as he could get it out.

"Eh? I'm sorry Yugi can you please ask again? I didn't really catch what you said," she said with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry Sakura," he said with a light blush covering his cheeks. "I asked how you meet Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Oh," Sakura smiles and got a far away look in her eyes. "Well that day started like over other day for the last three days of my life. The guards chased me down this long dirt road like I had done something wrong..." and for the next 2 hours Sakura and Yugi sat there, with Yami listening in, as Sakura told him of the first time Yami and her had met and answered all his questions after.

Two hours later (AN: I did this because I'm to lazy to write out the whole thing besides it's all in the first chapter anyways ^-^")

"Thank you Sakura for answering all my question," Yugi said as he got up to leave.

"You're welcome Yugi," Sakura said. "Besides it's nice to think of old days that are long over but have so many good memories," she told him with a small smile on her face. "Now remember that if you ever want to know something and don't want to ask Yami, or he won't tell you, you can come ask me

"I will Sakura. Thanks again," Yugi said as he walked out the door.

Sakura smiled as she closed the door then sighed and looked around the room. "Well I guess I could do some cleaning seeing as I have nothing better to do," she thought and looked around the room. She fell to the ground crying anime tears as she after see seen how much work there really was. "I'm going to die before I even get half way through this mess!" Sakura thought to herself. "Well if I don't do it now it'll just turn into an even bigger mess," she thought as she stood up with a determined look in her eyes and in the next hour she had the room spotless.

"Well that really wasn't so bad," Sakura said out-loud to herself. "Now lets see. Next to do I guess would be shopping, then training, then maybe go see if i can practice with Yugi or Joey. Yep that looks like my day and I better head out or I won't get it all done," she said, adding the last part as she looked at the clock and seen it was already 12:35.

She grabbed her coat, hat, and put on her shoes and walked out the door, locking it on her way out.

_An hour and a half later

"Ok! Shopping is done!" Sakura cheered to herself. "Next up is some training, but it's already 2 so maybe I should go see if Joey or Yugi want to practice with me. I might even get Yami to practice with me," she said to herself as she started walking towards "Kame Game"

After a half an hour walk she walked into the shop to see Mr. Muto.

"Mr. Muto," she softly called out, so not to startle him so badly.

He turned around and smiled at Sakura, who smiled back. "What can I do for you today Sakura-chan?" He asked, use to the young girl coming in every now and then for new cards and such.

"Well I was hopping that Yugi and the group were here but it doesn't look that way, so do you know where I can find them, Mr. Muto?" Sakura asked him as she walked over to him.

"Ah how many times have I told you it's Gramps Sakura," he jokingly scolded her

"Ah yes Gramps," Sakura said smiling as Gramps smiled back at her.

"Now for the group they're up in Yugi's room talking," he told her. "You're welcome to head up there if you want," he added as an after thought.

"Thank you I think I will," Sakura replied. She smiled at Gramps before making her way to the back of the shop and heading up the stairs still she was in front of Yugi's room. She softly knocked on the door and waited.

"Oh Sakura! What are you doing here?" Joey asked as he opened the door.

"Well I was hoping to practice with Yugi or you, but if you're busy I can just go train and forget about that," she answered.

"Oh no that's fine. We were just practicing ourselves so you're just in time," he told her as he stepped back and opened the door wider to let her in.

"Okay, if you don't mind me joining in," she said as she made her way into the room and over to the bed and sat down next to Tea, who smiled back as Sakura gave her a small smile.

I know I know! It's short and I tried to make it as long as i could but it didn't work out and I want to get a chapter up for you guys because it must seem like I forgot all about this story. Please don't hate me! ~bows~ I promise to try my best to make the next chapter longer! Till then please R&R! Till next time!


End file.
